Calvin and Hobbes The Movie 2!
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Another family vaction with many surprises! Please R&R I really want to know what you think! COMPLETE!
1. The announcement

_Dear Calvin and Hobbes fans,_

_Calvin and Hobbes the movie 2 is finally updated! This is the sequel to Calvin and Hobbes the movie, so if you get confused while reading this, then you better read the first movie first before reading the sequel._

_Comicfreak1007_

_P.S. Swing 123, if you're reading this, I'm going to take your advice and have stupendous man use the stupendous scream for…well, I can't tell you, so you can read and find out for yourself._

**CALVIN AND HOBBES THE MOVIE 2**

**CHAPTER 1: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

"I'm home!" Calvin's dad came into the kitchen.

Calvin's mom was cooking something for dinner. Something that Calvin hates. Calvin and Hobbes came into the kitchen. Calvin saw his parents whispering something into each other's ear.

"What are you guys doing?' Calvin asked. Calvin's parents jumped.

"Calvin, ROOM!" Calvin took Hobbes and went to his room, stomping his feet.

"Why won't they tell me what their little secret, Hobbes?" Calvin asked his stuffed tiger.

"Maybe it's something personal I suppose." Hobbes said.

"I don't know what they are up to, but I'm going to find out!"

"Bye." Hobbes said heading straight for the door.

"And you're going to help me!"

"Sorry Calvin." Hobbes said.

"No can do." Calvin got out a sandwich, but not just any sandwich, it was a salmon sandwich.

"Is that a salmon sandwich?" Hobbes asked slowly.

"Yep. It's the last sandwich in the refrigerator."

"**GIMMIE THAT SANDWICH!"** Hobbes said impatiently.

"Help me, Hobbes and you can have all the salmon sandwiches you want."

"Okay, I'll help." Hobbes said quickly.

Hobbes ate the sandwich in less than a minute.

"Let see what they're up too." Calvin and Hobbes went downstairs Calvin's parents were in the kitchen. Calvin's dad said.

"I was thinking that we should go there tomorrow."

Calvin's dad showed Calvin's mom the brochure.

"I don't know, dear. It's too expensive." Calvin's mom said.

"No worries. I've been saving a lot of money when in was six years old. We'll tell Calvin tomorrow."

"How about right now?" Calvin said coming in the kitchen.

"Aha! You're hiding something from me!"

Calvin's parents looked at each other. Then, Calvin's dad said:

"We're going to Avalanche Mountains."


	2. The Trip

**CHAPTER 2: AVALANCHE MOUNTAINS**

"We're going to Avalanche Mountains? Aha! I knew it! I've been listening to you guys about going to an expensive place." Calvin said.

"Calvin, that's eavesdropping!" Calvin's dad said.

"So what! You've been listening to mom's conversations on the phone about a boy she used to have a crush on in high school."

Calvin's mom glared at Calvin's dad.

"Well, uh…um…whew! W-Well this is different Calvin! And besides, you can't come!" Calvin gasped.

"Which means…"

"That's right!" Calvin's dad said.

"Rosalyn is going to baby-sit you at 3:45 tomorrow."

Calvin groaned.

"Dear, Rosalyn can't baby-sit Calvin this time." Calvin's mom explained.

"She has laryngitis."

"Can't we call someone else?" Calvin's dad asked.

"She's the only baby-sitter we can hire in this town. Calvin's going to come with us on this trip."

"Oh all, right." Calvin's dad said.

"Calvin, you're coming. Just be in the car at 11:30 in the morning or we're leaving without you."

"Thank you!" Calvin said.

"I don't want to spend the weekend with the high school senior from the black lagoon. And besides, I thought that you would still be mad after I ran away from that hotel in New York in the last movie!"

The next morning, Calvin and Hobbes and his parents were off to the Avalanche Mountains. It was a big cabin. When Calvin stepped inside the cabin, he was speechless.

"Wow! Look at this place! There is a spa room, room service, and a TV with cable! This place rocks!" Calvin and Hobbes decided to go sledding.

They didn't take their toboggan, but they had a tube. The hill was 10 feet steep!

"How about we take that small hill over there?" Hobbes suggested.

"That's for babies!" Calvin said.

"Here we go!"

Calvin and Hobbes were sailing down the hill at 70 mph! Suddenly, they hit a rock and they went flying through the air! They hit the ground! The snow was cold and Calvin already had frostbite.

"I told you we should've tried a steeper hill!" Calvin shouted.

"Calvin…"

"I don't want to hear it! Thanks to you I have frostbite!"

"But Calvin…"

"Oh, put a cork in it, you walking flea condo!" Calvin said.

"You are a lousy friend and I want you to stay out of my **LIFE!**"

Hobbes sadly walked away and went back to the cabin.

"**YEAH, YOU BETTER WALK AWAY!**" Calvin shouted.

There was an echo. Then, snow came running towards Calvin.

"**AVALANCHE!** **NO WONDER THEY CALL IT AVALANCHE MOUTAINS! AAAAAHHHHH!" **Snow came towards Calvin and the snow led Calvin to a very big and dark cave!


	3. A Girl Tiger

**CHAPTER 3: A GIRL TIGER**

"Now I'm stuck in this cave!" Calvin complained.

Just then, he heard a roar. Fortunately, Calvin had a flashlight in his pocket, so he turned it on and he flashed the light on the person…but it wasn't a person, it was a tiger!

"Don't eat me! I heard that an average person has a lot of cholesterol. 75 mg I should say. I'm also high in carbs and calories!"

"I'm not going to eat you!" The tiger said. Calvin was stunned.

"You can talk?" Calvin asked.

"Yes. I'm also a girl tiger. My name is Alex." The tiger said.

"You must be a stuffed tiger."

"Yes I am." Alex said. Calvin got out a picture of Hobbes.

"I also have a stuffed tiger." Calvin said.

"His name is Hobbes. Don't worry, he's single."

"Well, he's a little cute." Alex admitted.

"Well, you're going to have to get us out of here." Calvin said.

Alex dug a tunnel. Two hours later, they were out, but Calvin didn't make it. His temperature was too low. Suddenly, Calvin's alter egos came to life. Stupendous man healed Calvin. Calvin woke up.

"You guys are my alter egos!" Calvin said.

"I'm Tracer Bullet. Private eye." Tracer Bullet said.

"I'm Spaceman Spiff. Space extraordinaire." Spaceman spiff said.

"And I'm stupendous man. Superhero!" Stupendous man said.

"You guys are real?" Calvin asked.

"Well, duh!" Spaceman Spiff said.

"Don't you remember in the last movie you fainted?" Tracer Bullet asked. Calvin nodded.

"Well, that's when we came out of your body. Stupendous here healed you!" Calvin was stunned.

"We came from your stomach." Stupendous man explained.

"And it's disgusting, too! Every time you eat something, big pieces of food come rolling down to the stomach. Once there were 5 big pieces of food and the other four came rolling to…"

"I think we get the point, Stupendous!" Tracer Bullet said.

"Look, Calvin. All you have to do is go back to the cabin and apologize to Hobbes. Well, it's time to go!" Calvin's alter egos went back to the stomach, but before they did, Tracer Bullet said

"Lay off on your mom's hamburger casserole!" Calvin took Alex and ran to the cabin to apologize to Hobbes.


	4. HOBBES IS GONE!

**CHAPTER 4: HOBBES IS GONE!**

Calvin took Alex inside the cabin. Calvin looked everywhere for Hobbes, even the refrigerator, but Hobbes was no where in sight!

"Where's Hobbes?" Calvin asked Alex.

Alex shrugged. Calvin asked his parents where Hobbes is but they didn't know where Hobbes is. Calvin saw a note on the floor. Calvin read it out loud.

_Dear Calvin,_

_When you told me to stay out of your life, that's what I did. Don't bother looking for me. You don't love me anymore. Goodbye forever._

_Your ex-best friend, Hobbes_

_P.S. don't bother looking for me. Really. I'm in a very cold and mystery place._

"Oh, my gosh!" Calvin started to cry. "It's all my fault. I knew that the steeper hill was dangerous, but when it broke the tube, I blamed it on him. We've got to find him!"

"How are we going to find him?" Alex asked.

"I found my way home last time." Calvin said.

"This time it's not going to be easy." Calvin packed a lot of food and his inventions. He told his parents that he was going on a hike. Calvin got out his gadget. It was a tiger radar.

"According to my tiger radar, Hobbes is 25 miles north." Calvin said.

"It's going to take us a week at this rate." That night, Calvin and Alex were staying at a cave.

"I met Hobbes when I was building a tiger trap. We became friends ever since."

"I know how you feel." Alex said.

"I used to have an owner. But as she got older, she ignores me. Then one day, she threw me away. I was in the dump. Then, winter came and a big wind swept me to here." Alex was crying.

Calvin tried to cheer Alex up.

"When we find Hobbes, I was thinking that you could be my owner." Calvin suggested.

"I don't know if Hobbes is going to like me." Alex said.

"Hobbes hasn't seen girl for years except the girl tigers on the tiger weekly. Don't worry, he'll like you."


	5. HOBBES IS FOUND!

**CHAPTER 5 HOBBES IS FOUND!**

The next day, Calvin and Alex kept on walking. They only had 15 miles to go. At 1:30 in the afternoon, Calvin and Alex went onside a big cave to take a break. Inside the cave, they saw an orange tail with black stripes. Calvin looked behind the rock and saw Hobbes shivering.

"HOBBES! I'm so glad to see you! It's me, Calvin."

"Hi, Melvin." Hobbes said.

"No, Calvin!"

"All right, Devin." Calvin screamed in Hobbes's ear.

"**MY NAME IS CALLVINN!"** Hobbes jumped up. Then, he rubbed his ear.

"Ouch! Don't make my eardrums pop!" Hobbes said.

Suddenly, Hobbes walked away.

"Look Hobbes, I'm sorry! I didn't to say those awful things; I said those awful things because I was mad."

"Well, apology accepted." Hobbes said.

"But next time, you're dead meat." Hobbes looked at Alex.

"Who's that hot mamma over there?" Hobbes asked.

"Her name is Alex. She's a stuffed tiger, too." Hobbes went up to Alex and said

"Will you marry me?"

"HOBBES! You can't ask her to marry you. You have to get a ring." Calvin got out a ring.

"It's my mom's" Calvin said.

"She won't mind." Hobbes put the ring on Alex's middle finger. Alex said yes.

"The wedding will start next week." Hobbes said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! C'mon! While we're young! If we start the wedding here in the week, my parents would notice that I'm gone. How about tomorrow?"

Hobbes and Alex looked at Calvin like he's out of his mind. Finally,

Hobbes said "Yeah. Tomorrow is good."

Well, tomorrow's the wedding. Little did Hobbes know that Alex was hiding something from him and it's going to happen on their wedding day!


	6. THE SURPRISE!

**CHAPTER 6: THE SURPRISE**

The wedding was starting. There was the groom…but no bride!

"The bride is gone!" Hobbes said.

"Runaway bride! Call the police! Call the F.B.I.! Call the I.R.S.! Call…"

" Hobbes, calm down!" Calvin said.

"Last time I saw Alex, she was in the cave. Let's go check."

Calvin and Hobbes went into the cave and saw Alex. They also saw little kittens.

"Alex just had babies!" Hobbes said.

"Wow, that means that you're a dad, Hobbes!" Calvin said.

"This is very weird. Especially when you guys were about getting married!"

But unfortunately, they had to sell the kittens. Hobbes was crying when they took away the last kitten. The wedding still went on. Calvin's alter egos came out of Calvin's body to see the wedding.

"Wow, this is better when Hobbes knew that we exist but didn't tell Calvin even though we were in a movie called superheroes 3!" Calvin glared at Hobbes.

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of months." Hobbes said.

"My mom and dad would've told me about something I don't know!" Calvin said.

"Even Susie, or Moe, or even Bill Watterson, but no, you just had to keep it a secret for two whole months! I'll forgive you, but on one condition!" Calvin whispered in Hobbes's ear.

Hobbes eyes grew big. Tracer Bullet was Hobbes's best man and Stupendous Man and Spaceman Spiff were ring barriers.

"Hobbes, do you take Alex to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And Alex, do you take Hobbes to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hobbes kissed Alex on the cheek.

Calvin's alter egos went back into Calvin's body and Calvin, Hobbes, and Alex went back to the cabin.


	7. Galixoid and Nebular

**CHAPTER 7: GALIXOID AND NEBULAR**

Calvin, Hobbes and Alex went back to the cabin, but before they did, spaceship landed right in front of them. It was Galixoid and Nebular!

"We came to see this wedding." Galixoid explained.

"The wedding is over." Calvin said.

"But we're about to celebrate in the cabin. Would you like to join us? Wait, never mind, you can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Nebular asked.

"Well first of all, there are people in there and **HELLO!** You guys are aliens! You can't just barge in the cabin! You're gonna need a disguise." Calvin gave them his big blue coat and his red scarf.

"Perfect! I'll just tell them that you're twins!" They went in the cabin.

"Hi, mom and dad!"

"Where were you? You've been gone for 24 hours!" Calvin's mom said.

"Were you hungry?"

"Nope. I was prepared."

"Well good job! That's building character!" Calvin's dad said.

"Who's the stuffed tiger?"

"Oh, that's Alex. I found her. Hobbes fell in love with her yesterday and they just got married today!"

"I see. Then who are they?"

"That's Gary and….Ned! They're twins and now we're going to celebrate Hobbes's wedding with cake! Do we have some?"

"Well, we have a big delicious cake in the fridge…"

Calvin and the others were gone before Calvin's dad could finish. When they were done, they went back home. Galixoid and Nebular went back to their planet, but Hobbes and Alex stayed with Calvin. When they were home, Alex was eager to see her new home.

"And this is my room." Calvin said.

"This is where you'll be sleeping."

That night, Calvin's alter egos got out of Calvin's body. Calvin was sleeping at the time. Stupendous Man started to do his stupendous scream. Calvin, Hobbes, and Alex quickly woke up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Calvin asked.

"I wanted to try my new power, my stupendous scream. My scream is very loud so powerful that it has 8300 decibels!"

"Then how come I'm not deaf right now?" Calvin asked.

"My scream may be powerful, but it doesn't cause people to go deaf. Stupendous and Tracer also got something new. Check it out!"


	8. WHAT TRACER AND STUPENDOUS GOT

**CHAPTER 8: WHAT TRACER AND STUPENDOUS GOT**

"I'm happy to announce that I have a new gun!" Tracer said.

"Is it loaded this time?' Calvin asked. They all laughed.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Tracer said sarcastically.

"This time my gun is always loaded. Even when I run out of bullets the gun would reload it! Watch!" Tracer shot Calvin's room.

There were 31 bullets on Calvin's wall!

"Hey! My parents are going to kill me!"

"That's why I'm going to use my wall fixer! It's also my new power!"

"I can tell." Calvin muttered.

"Calvin what's going on in there?" Calvin's parents asked.

"AHH! Could you fix my wall a little quicker?"

"This will only take 30 seconds." Stupendous said.

Calvin's door knob was moving slowly.

"Okay, it's done!" Calvin's alter egos quickly went back to Calvin's body.

"What's going on?" Calvin's parents asked.

"Nothing! I was just telling Hobbes and Alex stories!" Calvin said.

"Well, make it quick then go back to sleep!" Calvin's dad said. They closed the door.

"No, what does your owner look like?' Calvin asked.

"Well, she's 5'8." Alex explained.

"Her hair is yellow, she's eighteen and she lives down the street. She baby-sits to make money to go to college."

"Wait a second…nah. Can't be!"

"ROSALYN!" Calvin screamed when he saw Rosalyn knocking on Calvin's door. Calvin went upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that Rosalyn was your owner?" Calvin asked.

Alex shrugged. Calvin opened the door and said.

"Don't take her away! She's happily married!"


	9. Goodbye Alex

**CHAPTER 9: GOOD-BYE, ALEX**

"Who's married? What are you talking about?" Rosalyn asked.

Calvin showed Rosalyn upstairs. When Rosalyn stepped into Calvin's room, she hugged Alex.

"Step away from Alex!" Calvin said.

"You didn't care about this tiger!"

"First of all, my mom accidentally threw her away, and how did you know her name?" Rosalyn asked.

"I have my ways. Alex had babies yesterday, but shortly we had to sell the tigers to tourists, so that means were in laws. Wait a second…we're in laws? I think I'm going to be sick."

"You just read my mind." Rosalyn said.

"What's that Alex?" Calvin was talking to Alex.

"Really? Okay. Alex said that she has to go back to Avalanche Mountains, but she'll come back someday." Suddenly, there was a big wind.

The wind swept her back Avalanche Mountains. Calvin and Hobbes started crying, even though we can't hear Hobbes crying.

"What are you going to cry, too?" Rosalyn started to cry.

"No, I left 2 bowls of onions in here. I have something in my eye that's all!"

"You're crying." Rosalyn said.

"There are no bowls of onions."

"No, I have this lint in my eye and…girl, of course I'm crying! What do you think?" Calvin, Rosalyn, and Hobbes huddled together and cried hysterically.

The next day, Calvin received another note. It was from Alex. It read:

_Dear Calvin and Hobbes,_

_Apparently, there's a 12 chance that I might see you again. I was at Avalanche Mountains. There was a big avalanche. It was so big that it blocked my cave. It's going to take a miracle to see you again._

_Love, Alex._

_P.S. Don't tell Hobbes. He'll go ballistic! Thanks!_

"Calvin! I didn't read the whole book of Romeo & Juliet, but does the story have a happy ending, right?" Hobbes asked.

"Of course, Hobbes." Calvin lied. Hobbes walked away, leaving Calvin very sad. Suddenly, Calvin had an idea!

"It's going to take a miracle, huh? Hey mom! How many days until Christmas?"

"90 days. Why?"

"Oh, just curious." Calvin said.

**THE END**

**CREDITS**

**E.G. Daily…Calvin\Tracer Bullet\Stupendous Man**

**Charlie Alder…Hobbes\Galixoid**

**Tom Hanks…Dad\Nebular**

**Cheryl Chase…Rosalyn**

**Tara Strong…Alex**

**TRAILER**

"Hey, guys! We have a Calvin and Hobbes the movie 3-4 trailer."

"Whoa Nelly!" Hobbes said.

"That long?"

"Hey, people on Fanfiction have to know what movies comicfreak1007 will have in the future. He has a lot of Calvin and Hobbes movies! Anyway, relax and enjoy!"

**You've seen the comics…you've seen the shows…and now…he stars in another movie!**

**Calvin: Look out world 'cause Calvin and Hobbes are coming!**

**The number one hit show on nickelodeon and Fanfiction is now having a third movie! Calvin and Hobbes the movie 3! Rated PG just to be on the safe side. Coming soon to fanfiction!**

**If you think that you know the story of Calvin and Hobbes, well think again! In this movie, we are going to meet Hobbes's family for the first time!**

**Hobbes's mom: How was your day at school?**

**Hobbes: Uh…fine!**

**See how they die!**

**Hobbes's mom: Hobbes, go!**

**Hobbes: But…**

**Hobbes's mom: Go! We can handle this!**

**Hobbes: Do you have any friends?**

**Calvin: sadly, no.**

**Calvin and Hobbes the movie 4! Coming soon to fanfiction!**

"**Hope you liked it guys!" Calvin said.**

"**I hope Susie is in that movie! Her hair gleams in the hot sun, and her apple green eyes sparkle in the moonlight and her sexy hot juicy lips…"**

"**Traitor! Benedict Arnold! You are now promoted to president, to King's assistant!" **

"**Well you are going to catch me first!" Hobbes said, running away from Calvin. Calvin was chasing him. **

**_Thanks for your support guys! Please review! Calvin and Hobbes the movie 3 will be coming on February 10! See ya!_**

_**-Comicfreak1007**_

_**P.S, Swing 123, thank you for reviewing in 2 of my movies! Calvin and Hobbes the movie 3 will be coming soon! I would tell you what the movie is about, but you probably got my message by now and I don't want anyone else to know what the movie is about until it's up!**_


End file.
